


Errant and Foolish

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Deception, Drinking, F/F, Secret Relationship, tae mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Tavra is going on an unexpected trip down the coast to Cera-Na. But everything is not as it seems and some things are best forgotten ...
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Errant and Foolish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DKscribe88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKscribe88/gifts).



_ Shhhik _ , Tavra passed the sharpening stone over the blade, her hand gliding effortlessly in anticipation. A gentle wind swept through the palace courtyard as she made another pass,  _ shhhik _ . She was preparing the sword for a special task  — a mission to a small port a day's journey down the coast. It meant they would make camp near Cera-Na. 

Two other paladins would take the journey with her. There were rumors of bandits in the area, and this mission was a gesture to remind all that the port was under the protection of the All Maudra. It would be simple and sending Tavra, the captain of the guard and a member of the royal house, seemed unnecessary. But she didn't ask questions. She followed her orders gladly. 

Just the name of the Sifan village brought music to her mind. It was a rare gift to take such a trip in midsummer. The night would be warm she thought, already planning an evening to remember with no time for sleep. Someone in the village waited for her. The toe of her boot tapped to the memory of seafarer's flutes as the sharpening stone kept the beat,  _ shhhik, shhhik _ .

\---

She was up before the suns, packed and ready. On a hillside beyond the city gates, she waited for her companions. She sat atop her landstrider looking to the trail ahead, eager to begin the day. The others came with the first light of the morning. Tavra took a moment to look them over. One she recognized right away. Red hair peeked from beneath his helmet, and his green eyes were bright and alert. 

“Arlyss,” she greeted him, “I’m glad my mother sent someone versed in Sifan customs,” she said with a smirk. 

“I’m here to serve, Captain,” he smiled back, his landstrider shifting beneath him. She was happy to have his company, 

Behind him came a paladin she did not know well. He had a round face with a sleepy expression. He slouched on his mount. It took a moment for her to remember his name. 

“Shaen,” she said, recalling it just in time, “it’s good to have you along.” 

She gave a confident nod as she spoke, then turned and rode ahead, leading the way. 

They set off together along the path. The further they got from Ha’rar, the quicker Tavra’s pace became. Soon the village disappeared in the distance and she began to laugh more freely and engage Arlyss in friendly competition. They challenged each other to races, leaping over rock walls and fallen trees. They exchanged snide comments at the end of each contest, which would inevitably lead to another. Her landstrider ran quick and smooth, emboldened by the spirit of his rider.

Shaen admired Tavra’s graceful strength. She was naturally poised and noble. And this mission seemed to stir more of her gallant charm. 

“Come on keep up! We want to make good time!” She called back to him. 

He held on tight as his landstrider began to run. Riding was not one of his strengths. He wasn’t as quick or brave as the other paladins. In nearly every way you could rank a warrior’s skill, he fell near the bottom. 

Any hope he had of rising in the ranks had to be done with sideways dealings, a fact that he was aware of. When the All Maudra came to him with this mission, he was eager to prove what he lacked in skill he made up for in loyalty. 

It saddened him how unaware Tavra was of the journey's true purpose. 

This was not about peace keeping. The All Maudra was not concerned about the small port. It’s Sifan traders were lucky bystanders. Shaen would benefit too, a truth he had to remind himself of whenever the guilt began to grow. Their luck would be Tavra’s misfortune. This was not about trade or protection, it was a clever trap for the hopeful princess. 

He was the only one who knew the real reason they were going to the coast. 

Tavra’s excitement only proved what the All Maudra had told him. He remembered her words - ”G _ et me a name, or good look at her face. I’m nearly certain it’s a girl, some Sifan wanderer who comes with the seasons. We need to know who is distracting my daughter and making her forget her duties. Dalliances have consequences especially with the Sifa. All you have to do is follow her, she will lead you to what you need to see. _ ”

“Go on ahead and check the road!” Tavra’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes Captain,” Arlyss shouted back, riding off and disappearing over a ridge. 

Now they were alone, and rode side by side for a few paces. He looked away, carrying the weight of his secret task. 

“You’re a quiet fellow,” Tavra said looking at him. 

He nodded, suddenly feeling he needed to speak. “It’s good,” he struggled with his words, “this is a journey.” 

“I suppose so,” she replied, agreeing with his strange declaration. They rode on together until Tavra grew bored of his company, suddenly changing to a gallop. 

As the rose sun vanished below the horizon, a glimpse of the shimmering sea came into view. The path ahead became steep as they followed it down over winding switchbacks to the port below. 

They approached a dock barely long enough for two ships, reaching out into a peaceful cove. The only one around was an old woman mending a net. She watched them suspiciously as they hopped down from their landstriders. 

Tavra greeted her and asked about the port. With some confusion she explained that she watched over it. Tavra read a proclamation as the others raised a banner with the All Maudra’s sigil up a weathered flag post at the foot of the dock. The old mariner was impressed and a little puzzled, applauding when the banner was raised. 

With the job done, the paladins rode back up the path to make camp. They traveled until the sky grew dark, stopping for the night in a meadow. 

As the other two unpacked, Shaen was sent to gather firewood. He watched as he worked, seeing Tavra and Arlyss speak quietly to each other. The paladin leaned in close and handed the princess a letter. 

Once enough wood was gathered, Tavra started a fire. Shaen sat beside it, exhausted after the long day. Arlyss settled by his side, pulling a silver flask from his pocket and taking a sip. He stared into the flames as they grew. 

Tavra hopped to her feet, she had no plans of joining them sitting on the ground. 

“I have to bring this message to someone important in Cera-Na. Stay here until I return,” Tavra said, holding the letter.

“We ought to stay together. You don’t want to be errant and foolish,” Shaen said with concern.

“Foolish? It’s just a letter. The only foolishness is probably whatever is written here,” she said, casting her gaze on the red haired paladin. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not for you to know,” he said as he took another sip. Then he thrust his flask in front of Shaen. “Let’s drink to being foolish and - what else did you say, errant?” 

Reluctantly he took the flask and had a sip, his face froze as he pulled it from his mouth and let out a sudden rasping breath. Arlyss threw an arm around him as he did. He held the fellow paladin and took back the flask laughing.

“Don’t let him tease you,” Tavra said, stepping away, “I’ll be back. Be sure to get some rest!” 

Then she dashed off.

\---

After a short walk and a swoop down a low cliff, she was at the edge of Cera-Na. The three moons and all the stars were shining, torches were blazing, all signaling that this night wasn’t for sleep. She followed the sound of seafarer’s flutes and hand drums, mixing with laughter and shouting. 

A light cloak hung over her eyes, and covered her Vapran clothes. Her proud posture and graceful steps shifted to a cautious stoop and an unassuming stride. She walked down the dock past singing sailors and haggling merchants.

Her eyes lingered on the sights around her, noting them in her mind’s eye. The colors of the sails and smell of cooking fires and pots of boiling saltwater pinchers — each stayed with her a moment, slipping into her memory and marking her place. 

She heard shouting as a ship pulled up to the dock and the captain demanded she clear the way. Tavra stepped backwards startled, then a hand grabbed her shoulder. 

“What’s wrong silverwing, you lost?” a voice behind her growled. 

The voice was poorly disguised. Tavra turned. It took all the discipline of a soldier to stop from shouting Onica’s name. 

They fell together in a brief kiss, their lips meeting beneath the hood of the cloak. It had been so long since they were last together, but now looking in Onica’s blue eyes it was like no time had passed. Their lives were just long pauses between meetings. 

Eager to be alone and out of sight, Onica pulled Tavra away. Together they turned down a narrow plank between two massive ships. The wood walkway rocked in the water with each running step. 

Tavra stopped paying attention to her surroundings. All she saw was Onica guiding her as her heart pounded with excitement. They ducked below a tattered sail and passed another ship, then Onica turned up a rope ladder. She pulled Tavra up onto a ship of lashed reeds with sweeping indigo sails. It was the Elder’s ship — her home on the sea. 

With the sail shifting at their backs sheltering them from view, Tavra pulled Onica close. Their mouths met in a deep kiss. The ache of so many nights longing for this moment burned away in fiery heat of Onica’s touch. Their lips met again and again as the blaze continued burning in Tavra’s chest, searing with pleasure. 

Onica’s arms settled around Tavra’s shoulders and for a moment. She held her still so she could look into her eyes. 

“I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim or get a bite to eat,” she said, her cheeks raising in a warm smile. 

Tavra stared back. “Maybe after,” she said in a daze, still feeling the heat of the moment. 

“There usually isn’t much time after, and tonight is special. Isn’t waiting more fun anyway?” Onica whispered with a chuckle. 

“Not as fun as not waiting,” Tavra said, pulling her close and kissing her again. 

Onica didn’t want to argue, so she led Tavra further into the ship. 

They moved through the main cabin past shelves stacked with potions and powders. The Elder was nowhere around. They slowed as they walked through a door which Onica pulled closed behind them.

The room was small with dried herbs hanging in bunches on the wall and a shelf filled with books, carved stones, and potions. A pile of cushions was stacked in one corner with a flickering lantern on the ground beside it. 

Tavra took in her surroundings, careful not to stare at anything too long. She knew Onica would notice the things she noticed. Perhaps she imagined Tavra comparing them to the palace. But anywhere Onica slept was a palace in her eyes.

“Well, this is it,” Onica said.

Tavra turned to face her. She looked different in the summer, her skin a bit darker with more freckles on her nose, and the humid air made her curls wild. 

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Tavra said looking all around. Then she stepped forward, she had no more words as her quiet mouths met Onica’s. Their faces moved and lingering as their lips pushed and pulled calling silently to each other’s bodies. 

Tavra felt a hand pass along her waist, it settled against her pocket.

“What’s this?” Onica whispered their noses gently touching.

Tavra pulled the letter from her pocket, handing it to her.

“It’s for Tae, for the next time you see her,” Tavra said watching Onica examine it.

“She can barely read,” she said warmly thinking of her friend.

“Well that’s good because he can barely write,” Tavra said nudging Onica’s cheek and leaning in for another kiss.

Now Tavra led, pulling Onica toward the light of the lantern and the bed as her cloak and sword dropped to the floor. The bed had the same smell of incense and sea spray as Onica’s hair. Tavra lost herself in the scent as they slowly undressed. 

There was hardly a moment before their bodies were pressed close and moving together. The hours they spent with each other that night were brief compared to all the time they would spend reliving them in their memory. But still, there would hardly time be any time left for swimming or eating.

  
  


\---

Cera-Na was hectic and loud. There seemed to be no order, and being there made Shaen afraid. There was something eerie about the Sifa. It was unnatural the way they mixed with other clans and forever wandered the seas. Tales of sinister Sifan conjurers swept through his mind. Each shouting merchant and leering mariner looked like a threat, like they wanted to take him away.

It would be impossible to find the princess among the chaos. He felt lost and needed to get his bearings. So he stumbled down a narrow plank between two ships to find a safe place to collect his thoughts. He ducked beneath a tattered sail and breathed a long sigh. And there, through some twist of fate, he saw them. 

Tavra, the pride of his clan, and a Sifan girl, just as her mother expected. 

He looked hard at the girl, hoping to remember her face. She wore a loose summer dress with a sash tied around her head and curls tumbling down over her shoulders. They looked so happy. Tavra was practically glowing. The girl helped her down a rope ladder and before they reached the bottom, the girl stopped and Tavra leaned against her. She lowered herself until their bodies met. 

Their mouths came together in a kiss. It was a shocking sight, the royal paladin and a common seafarer. Seeing it made his stomach turn. 

\---

Tavra leaned against the rope ladder as the kiss deepened. It was an indulgence, kissing her out in the open. They were usually more careful. She could taste herself on Onica’s lips mixed with the spice of pipe smoke. It was the sort of kiss Tavra would remember when her lonely mind visited sweet memories. It should have gone on longer but Onica pulled suddenly away, leaping to the ground. Her ears were raised. She sensed someone watching them. 

Tavra knew what this meant and her pleasure twisted into cold fear. Her boots knocked hard against the walkway as she dropped from the rope. Whoever it was, they disappeared behind the tattered sail. 

Tavra bolted forward, chasing after whoever it was. Onica shouted behind her to stop but she needed to protect this secret with all she had. Swinging her sword, she sliced down the tattered sail, scaring a group of children playing on the other side. They ran when she erupted in a torrent of curses. 

Whoever had caught them was gone. 

“Where are you!!” her voice echoed. Half shout half cry, it shook with the fear that something horrible had happened. 

“Tavra!” Onica called, behind her. 

“This is,” Tavra’s voice was shaky “so bad, what do we do?” her face was sunken and pale. 

Onica rushed to her side, picking up the sail and offering the rattled Vapra a warm glance.

“We go back to the ship, I have something for you. Then let’s eat,” she kissed the Vapra’s cheek. 

Onica was calm as ever, she seemed more upset that Tavra had sliced the sail.

Back on the ship a nervous Tavra was given a quick lesson on potions. Onica mixed up something for her, a tiny bit of powder dissolved in a flask. It was a gift, Onica said, for a fellow paladin. 

Some problems Tavra could not fix with a heavy purse or threat of her sword. In those times she could always depend on Onica. While neither saw the onlooker, Onica did see a print from a boot, just like Tavra’s but wider. Keen eyes could be as good as Far-Dreaming at times. It was left by another Vapran soldier. Soldiers liked to drink, so a pinch of null root mixed with mild ale in a flask would be enough to undo what had happened. 

“Be careful with this,” Onica said, with Tavra resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. “One sip will take tonight the whole flask could have him forgetting his training.”

“I know who it is and if he does, it won't be any great loss,” Tavra said, certain it wasn’t Arlyss.

\---

That morning, Shaen awoke to the princess sitting beside him. The first hints of morning light colored the horizon. Tavra sat in contrast, lit by the orange campfire. 

“I know what you did,” she said, “you don’t need to hide it.” 

She waited for a reply, but he was as quiet as ever. 

“You were worried about me and came looking for me in Cera-Na,” Tavra said, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not safe, the Sifa I mean,” he stammered. It was difficult to think while he her attention. He watched her slowly pull something from her pocket. It was a flask. He leaned on his side as she offered it to him.

“It’s a gift,” handing it to him, “a thank you for watching out for me.” 

“Tavra, I mean Captain, I am honored for it,” he closed his eyes tight, embarrassed by his own words. 

“I’m honored too,” she said as he took it, “taste it and tell me what you think,” she said watching him uncork the flask and bring it to his lips.

“The Sifa are dangerous,” he said after tasting the ale, “they do nothing for free and have been known to…” 

He lost his train of thought and looked up at the princess. She had a way of making him unsteady with his words.

“Go on, you were telling me about how much you like the drink,” Tavra said patiently.

“Oh yes,” he took another sip, having already forgotten the flavor.

“Don’t have too much, we have a long journey and we don’t want to keep my mother waiting,” Tavra replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in the same AU as The Storm and the Sifa, but it also works as a stand alone fic. Thanks to my beta for catching some bad errors and stopping me from being lazy!
> 
> This is from a long overdue one word prompt 'kiss' for DKscribe88, hope you like it!


End file.
